Camp Half Blood Chatroom
by If The Fates Have It
Summary: Sorry for the crappy title. Percy, Annabeth, and the gang's drama and untold stories. Percabeth and their struggles
1. Chapter 1

_12:45PM_

cweed_brain has logged on.

**brainsbeauty has logged on.**

Hey wise girl.

**Seaweed brain, you do realize how stupid you're username is, right?**

I like my username.

**Loser.**

Did you tell me to come online just so you can make fun of me?

**No, I was wondering if u wanna c a movie tonight…**

Sure!

**Then maybe we can go to dinner…**

Papa Johns?

**How romantic.**

Haha, jk. How about a picnic on the hill? By the strawberries.

**Last time we were there Clarisse and the entire Hermes cabin joined us.**

Alright, how about Salvatores?

**Perfect, see ya there!**

_12:56PM_

**brainsbeauty has logged on.**

R.I.P. has logged on.

**Hey Nico.**

Hi, can I ask you a huge favor?

**Sure.**

Could you meet me tonight at the forest? It's really important.

**I already made plans… How important?**

Really important.

**Ummm, ok. See ya there.**

Thanx, see ya.

_2:34PM_

cweed_brain has logged on.

**brainsbeauty has logged on.**

**I can't make it tonight.**

Why not? L

**I have to help friend.**

That's vague and foreboding…

**Just a favor, don't worry about it! Sorry though…**

It's ok, how about tomorrow night?

**Perfect!**

Love ya!

**Love you too! By the way, I think Chiron knows it was us who spray painted his sheets neon green.**

Why? Did he say something?

**He told me to tell you that while he appreciates the effort, pink is more his color.**

We're screwed.

**Haha, gotta go, see you later!**

See ya!

_4:12PM_

R.I.P. has logged on.

** .heaven. has logged on.**

Hey Bianca.

**Nico? You have a chatroom account?!**

You're the dead person, shouldn't I be the surprised one?

**Ha ha ha. What's up?**

I need advice.

**Sure! Shoot.**

I'm planning on asking this girl out tonight at the forest, but I'm not sure how to do it.

**Just be sweet and sincere. Aww, Nico's gotta crush!**

Shut up.

**Who is it?**

I can't say.

**At least give me a hint.**

Well, her initials are A.C.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews, really appreciate it!**

**Quick question, who has seen the Sea Of Monsters trailer? Am I the only one who thinks it might actually be half decent and slightly true to the book or is it just wishful thinking?**

**Alright, now to recap:**

**Annabeth and Percy are dating.**

**Nico has a crush on Annabeth.**

**Percy is still clueless (but we love him anyway).**

_12:55PM_

**brainsbeauty has logged in.**

cweed_brain has logged in.

Hey, you said you needed to talk to me?

**Yeah, it's about last night…**

What about?

**Well, ya know how I said that I needed to help a friend.**

I do.

**Well, that friend was Nico.**

Did he attack you or something? Do I need to do some butt kicking or something?

**Percy, I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself, it's the freaking 21****st**** century idiot. Anyway, well, Nico asked me out.**

But you're dating me.

**I know! And I told him that and he told me that he didn't care.**

Wait, so just to clarify, we are still dating right?

**I am mentally slapping you right now, yes seaweed brain we are still dating.**

But, Nico…What?

**I told him thanks but no thanks and he said that when we did break up which he apparently thinks will happen soon he'll be waiting and I told him that he shouldn't because we aren't braking up then he just said "you'll see" then walked off.**

That's suspicious.

**No duh.**

Look, I'm not breaking up with you and you're not breaking up with me. So, don't worry about it. B/c every little thing, is gonna be alright…

**You're such an idiot seaweed brain, haha. Look, I have to go now, but I'll see ya later, ok?**

See ya tonight!:)

_1:59PM_

R.I.P. has logged in.

**Thing2 has logged in.**

Travis? Thing 2, really?

**Yeah, you know thing 1 and thing 2 from that Dr. Siess book? Connor is thing 1 and I'm thing 2.**

It's Dr. Suess Travis.

**Look, are you here to criticize me or what?**

I need a favor.

**What?**

I happen to have love letters from Silena addressed to Percy Jackson… Smuggle them into his room will you?

**Why?**

I'm paying you 10 drachmas. You seriously need to know why?

**Done. When should I pick them up?**

As soon as possible.

_3:42PM_

**brainsbeauty has logged in.**

R.I.P. has logged in.

Hey Annabeth, sorry about last night, I kinda came on too strong.

**Kinda? **

Really came on strong.

**It's ok Nico, I know I've done pretty crazy things for Percy, don't worry about it. Let's just put it in the past.**

Totally.

_11:56PM_

**brainsbeauty has logged in.**

cweed_brain has logged in.

That was so much fun! Great date!

**Haha, totally, I had so much fun!**

Thanks for coming!

**Thanks for rescheduling!**

We are using a lot of exclamation points!

**Indeed we are!**

We sound high right now!

**Also agreed! Hey, can I come over I forgot my baseball cap at your cabin I think!**

Sure!

_12:02AM_

**brainbeauty has logged in.**

HunterPineNeedleChick has logged in.

**Thalia, I really need help!**

What's up?

**It's Percy, I found a bunch of love letters from Silena in his cabin.**

Oh my Gods…

**Should I confront him?**

Annabeth, maybe it was just from her to him. He loves you not her.

**Then why did he keep them?**

I don't know…

**Gods, what do I do?**

Just keep a straight head, you'll figure this out, ok?

**Ok.**

Sleep on it and if you need any help I'm here.

**Thanks Thalia, night.**

Night!

**Poor crazy Nico. Sorry if you think he appears to be a bit too conniving and bitter, but keep in mind that his dad is a conniving God and Nico has had a pretty jacked up life so far.**

**Please review! :)**


End file.
